Onsen's Attack!
by Ileelee
Summary: Dua tahun setelah Jonah akhirnya kembali kepada Koko. Setelah proyek Jormungand akhirnya berlalu, dan Jonah tetap mengikuti Koko sebagai prajurit sekaligus pengawalnya. "Aku akan tetap melindungimu meskipun aku ada di kamar lain. Kau akan baik-baik saja, Koko."


**Halo, salam kenal. :)**

 **Well, langsung saja, selama ini saya hanya aktif sebagai reader walaupun diam-diam(?) saya juga menulis fanfiction-yang tersimpan LAMA di salah satu folder Laptop. Ini fanfiction pertama yang saya (beranikan diri) publish tapi bukan yang pertama yang saya tulis/ketik . Haha-Tsk! Saya bahkan nggak yakin cara publish yang benar bagaimana jadi tolong maklum. Jika berkenan memberitahukan saya apa yang kurang, sangat dihargai dan dinanti. Terima kasih.**

 **Disclaimer : Jormungand bukan milik saya.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Onsen's Attack!**

Dua tahun setelah Jonah akhirnya kembali kepada Koko. Setelah proyek Jormungand akhirnya berlalu, dan Jonah tetap mengikuti Koko sebagai prajurit sekaligus pengawalnya.

Lehm, Lutz, Valmet dan yang lainnya memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu _istirahat_ yang diberikan Koko selama dua minggu dengan berlibur ke Italia dan meninggalkan Koko bersama Jonah di Jepang. Hal itu sengaja dilakukan Koko karena dia berpikir kalau Jonah pasti ingin melihat perkembangan ketiga anak kecil yang dulu dititipkan melalui Kasper di negara itu.

Sebenarnya Valmet tidak ingin meninggalkan Koko, tetapi Koko _memintanya_ untuk ikut dan pilihan Valmet adalah pastinya menuruti permintaan Koko. Meskipun sebelum keberangkatan mereka menuju Italia harus dilalui dengan tangis dramatis Valmet karena harus meninggalkan Koko selama dua minggu ke depan.

Setelah kepergian pengawal-pengawalnya, selain Jonah, ke Italia, Koko mengajak Jonah untuk menginap di salah satu _Ryokan_ terkenal di Kyoto. Selama perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju Kyoto, Jonah hampir tidak berbicara sama sekali. Yah, sebenarnya bukan hal mengejutkan mengingat sifat pendiam dan sikap dingin Jonah—hanya saja sejak bersama Koko dan yang lainnya sikap itu sedikit demi sedikit berkurang.

"Jonah, kenapa diam saja?" Koko tersenyum manis sambil memeluk Jonah dari belakang. Menyadari bahwa tinggi Jonah sekarang sudah jauh melampauinya.

Mereka baru saja tiba di Haruki _, Ryokan_ yang dipilih Koko karena di sana memiliki fasilitas _Onsen_ atau pemandian air panas paling luas di antara semua Ryokan yang ada di Kyoto. Dan juga karena Onsennya di kelilingi oleh pohon-pohon sakura yang selalu mekar penuh saat musim semi seperti ini.

Jonah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Koko. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. "Tidak ada."

Koko merengut dengan wajah kekanakan. "Aaah Jonah, kau masih saja sulit tersenyum. Sedikit pun tidak."

Jonah tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Koko. Sambil mengangkat semua barang bawaan mereka masuk ke dalam kamar _Ryokan_ yang sudah mereka, atau lebih tepatnya, Koko pesan sebelumnya dan telah menerima sambutan hangat pegawai Ryokan, Jonah bertanya datar, "Kamarku di mana, Koko?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jonah, entah mengapa ekspresi wajah Koko langsung berubah. Dengan senyum mengembang lebar khasnya, tiba-tiba Koko menarik lengan kekar Jonah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dahi Jonah berkerut.

"Disini!" Koko merentangkan kedua tangannya penuh semangat, menunjukkan kamarnya yang ternyata, juga, kamar Jonah.

Jonah tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apapun di wajahnya. Tanpa niat berkata apapun, pria berwajah datar dengan mata sayu itu hanya meletakkan barang-barang Koko yang dibawanya di sudut kamar kemudian berbalik hendak keluar dengan membawa barang-barangnya sendiri. Tentu saja Koko tidak membiarkan Jonah keluar karena perempuan berkulit putih pucat—sepertinya merupakan ciri khas seorang Hekmatyar—itu langsung menahan lengan Jonah.

"Kau mau ke mana, Jonah?" tanya Koko dengan kepala mendongak. Menatap tajam Jonah seakan apa sepertinya hendak dilakukan Jonah adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Jonah melihat Koko sekilas sebelum menjawab dengan enang. "Aku akan memesan kamar." Setelah Jonah meninggalkan Kasper, tanpa bantuan dari Koko pun Jonah bisa membiayai hidupnya dengan uangnya sendiri— _jika_ diperlukan—seperti saat ini. Jadi dia tidak perlu mempermasalahkan kamar yang sepertinya _lupa_ dipesan Koko untuknya.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kamarmu disini!" Koko semakin mengencangkan pelukannya di lengan Jonah dengan kedua tangannya namun sebaliknya Jonah berusaha menarik diri dari Koko.

"Kau bicara apa, Koko? Kau bukan anak kecil lagi jadi jangan bercanda!" kata Jonah datar.

Koko menyeringai mendengar perkataan Jonah. Kedua tangannya di letakkan di pinggul langsingnya, sepasang matanya menatap Jonah dalam, tubuhnya sedikit membusung ke depan. "Jonah, kapan aku pernah main-main?"

Menghadapi tingkah Koko yang keras kepala seperti ini membuat kendali Jonah atas dirinya hampir selalu runtuh. Suara Jonah mulai terdengar sedikit kesal tapi berusaha menjaga ekspresinya tetap tenang. "Tetap saja, aku akan memesan kamar untukku _sendiri_."

Baru saja Jonah melangkah selangkah menuju pintu keluar, Koko berlari ke depan Jonah dan menghalanginya untuk keluar dari kamar itu. "Kau pengawalku 'kan, Jonah?"

"Ya."

"Tugas pengawal harus melindungi tuannya, kan?"

Jonah menggeram frustasi. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan tetap melindungimu meskipun aku ada di kamar lain. Kau akan baik-baik saja, Koko." Jonah menepuk bagian perutnya, tempatnya menyimpan pistol di balik jaket _hoodie_ -nya seolah itu menjawab segalanya.

Koko tidak mau menyerah. Sayang sekali karena itu bukan sifatnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau terlambat menyadari keadaan? Dari kamarmu ke kamarku pastinya membutuhkan waktu dan musuh tidak akan menunggu bahkan satu detikpun untuk membunuhku."

Jonah menatap Koko beberapa saat, kemudian menghembuskan napas dengan suara berat. "Sial, Koko. Kau perempuan keras kepala yang menyebalkan."

"Hanya kepadamu, Jonah." Koko tersenyum puas. Tanpa melihat reaksi Jonah, Koko mengambil barang-barang Jonah dan meletakkannya di tempat yang sama di mana Jonah meletakkan barang-barangnya. Mulai mengeluarkan isinya.

Begitu mendengar perkataan Koko yang sebenarnya—menurut Jonah—pasti hanya bercanda, tetap saja membuat Jonah merasakan darahnya berdesir. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Jonah memandang rambut Koko yang terlihat indah dan kini sudah panjang lagi tertiup angin dari jendela kamar yang terbuka yang langsung menghadap ke kolam pribadi yang ada di setiap kamar penginapan. Kolam disediakan untuk kamar khusus seperti yang Koko pesan.

 _Sial!_

Jonah baru menyadari kalau kamar yang dipesan Koko adalah kamar untuk pasangan. Dan mereka _bukan_ pasangan melainkan hanya _Majikan_ dan _Pelayan_ nya. Dengan kasar Jonah mengingatkan diri dalam hati. Jonah memang tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Koko.

"Jonah." Suara Koko membuyarkan lamunan Jonah dan membuatnya spontan melihat ke arah Koko yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan pakaian dari dalam tas Jonah. "Jangan hanya berdiri saja dan bantu aku membereskan ini semua."

Jonah memiringkan kepala sekilas lalu berjalan ke arah Koko dan duduk di sampingnya, namun masih dalam jarak _aman_. "Kau istirahat saja, Koko. Biar aku yang bereskan semuanya termasuk barang-barangmu."

"Kau yakin?" pertanyaan yang menurut Jonah sangat bodoh untuk ukuran wanita jenius seperti Koko.

"Tentu sa... " kata-kata Jonah terpotong tepat begitu tangannya mengeluarkan kain satin berbentuk segitiga dari dalam tas Koko. Begitu menyadari itu sebagai pakaian dalam Koko, Jonah langsung memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. "Maaf. Aku sebaiknya mengurus barang-barangku sendiri saja." katanya datar, seolah tidak ada hal memalukan yang telah terjadi.

Koko terkekeh. Tidak melewatkan sedikit rona merah yang sepertinya Jonah sendiri tidak sadari muncul di wajahnya. "Jonah, kau lucu sekali." Koko melemparkan tubuhnya dengan cepat ke arah Jonah dan langsung memeluknya hingga membuat tubuh Jonah terdorong ke belakang dengan punggung menempel pada dinding kamar. Sedangkan pipi Koko menempel pada pipi Jonah untuk kemudian digesek-gesekkan seperti kucing manja. Kebiasaan Koko yang belum bisa hilang dan sejujurnya membuat Jonah... risih. Ya, "risih" mungkin kata yang tepat menurut Jonah.

Alis Jonah mengernyit. "Koko, lepaskan. Aku tidak bisa bekerja kalau kau memelukku begini." Seru Jonah dengan suara khasnya tapi ia sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya begitu Koko memeluknya akhir-akhir ini. Tidak seperti dulu. Jonah merasakan panas pada pipinya yang bersentuhan dengan pipi Koko. Leher dan pundaknya langsung menegang dalam pelukan Koko. Selebihnya, ya, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya terasa suhu panas dan dingin secara bersamaan—aneh karena ini musim semi. Musim yang cenderung terasa hangat alih-alih dingin tapi yang dirasakan Jonah malah meremang di kuduk seperti kedinginan. Secara harfiah.

Tanpa menyadari efek pelukannya pada Jonah, Koko malah terus menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada pipi Jonah dengan senang yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Jonah hampir saja mengerang namun erangannya berhasil tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Koko, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil." suara Jonah yang datar terdengar parau. "Kalau kau tidak mau melepaskan pelukanmu, aku akan pindah ke kamar la... " kata-kata Jonah terpotong lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan karena pakaian dalam Koko melainkan karena Koko sendiri. Koko mencium bibir Jonah yang setengah terbuka dengan lembut sambil menatap mata Jonah kemudian tersenyum geli melihat mata sendu Jonah yang membelalak kaget. Ekspresi yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Koko?" Jonah menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Hanya beberapa detik Jonah dikagetkan oleh ciuman Koko, setelahnya Jonah sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan bersikap tenang kembali—setidaknya ia mencoba begitu.

Koko tertawa pelan. Kedua tangannya masih melingkar di leher Jonah tapi sekarang sedikit dilonggarkan sehingga memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Jonah. "Kau tahu, Jonah."

Melihat Koko dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat Jonah agak jengah. Dengan perlahan Jonah melepaskan tangan Koko yang masih melingkar di lehernya. "Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Dan sebaiknya kau juga."

"Jonaaah... " Koko merengek seperti anak kecil, namun senyuman di wajahnya sama sekali tidak disembunyikannya.

Setelah selesai makan malam di tempat yang telah disediakan, Koko melihat ke arah luar kamarnya, tempat di mana ada kolam air panas khusus di kamar itu. Sementara Jonah sibuk menggosok-gosok pistol dan senjatanya yang lain dengan kain kecil di pojok kamar dalam diam.

"Jonah."

Mendengar panggilan Koko, Jonah menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Koko yang berdiri menjulang tepat di hadapannnya. "Ada apa, Koko?"

"Aku mau mandi." Koko terlihat sangat bersemangat. Jonah menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian langsung berdiri seolah mengerti maksud Koko.

"Baik. Aku akan keluar dan berjaga."

"Apa maksudmu 'keluar dan berjaga'?" Koko berdecak. Jonah mengerutkan dahi. "Kau juga harus mandi!"

"Nanti." kata Jonah, cepat dan kaku.

"Kau bilang akan melindungiku. Jadi kapanpun itu kau harus ada di dekatku, Jonah." Koko menekankan jari telunjuknya di dada Jonah yang bidang. "Apalagi sekarang Lehm dan yang lainnya tidak bersama kita. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko mandi sendiri dan diserang tiba-tiba."

Sial, Koko! Apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan? Jonah tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Koko. Seharusnya mereka pergi saja bersama Lehm dan yang lain supaya Koko tidak seenaknya dengannya, pikir Jonah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tetap di dalam dan berjaga di sini."

"Dan mandi." tambah Koko seenaknya sambil menyeringai.

"Nanti, Koko."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menggosokkan punggungku?" tanya Koko enteng. Seolah itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan seorang diri oleh wanita dewasa seperti Koko. Jonah mulai kesal. Menyadari perasaan kesal Jonah, Koko malah semakin bersemangat dengan permintaannya. "Biasanya Valmet yang melakukannya untukku. Dan karena sekarang dia tidak di sini, jadi itu menjadi tugasmu, Jonah. Lagipula kita juga sudah sering mandi bersama." Koko terkekeh melihat reaksi Jonah.

Jonah tampak tegang. "Dulu dan hanya satu kali. Itu pun karena kau yang tiba-tiba masuk saat aku mandi, Koko. Lagipula kau bukan anak kecil lagi." Jonah, dengan suara yang diusahakannya tetap datar. Meskipun darahnya bergejolak membayangkan tubuh telanjang Koko yang terekam ingatannya. Sial! Kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu sekarang? Jonah mulai benar-benar kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, namun tentu saja tidak diperlihatkannya langsung.

Koko tersenyum, mengabaikan kata-kata Jonah. "Tapi kau biasa saja waktu itu. Jadi, kenapa sekarang kau tidak mau?"

Jonah tertegun. Perkataan Koko membuatnya seolah dipaksa menyadari sesuatu.

Ya, kenapa? Kenapa sekarang aku harus menolak? Kenapa harus berbeda? Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Koko kecuali karena dia _Tuan_ ku, kan? Tidak mungkin. Atau ini karena aku mulai menyadari perbedaan mendasar antara _aku_ dan _Koko_?

Naif sekali! Jonah membatin jijik pada dirinya.

Jonah sudah menyadari perbedaan itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hanya saja, dulu, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkannya secara serius. Sekarang Jonah sudah beranjak dewasa dan Koko... ya, dia lebih dewasa dari Jonah dan seharusnya mengerti alasan keengganan Jonah. Sialan!

Jonah menarik napas dan menghembuskannya cepat. "Koko... " kata-katanya terpotong saat melihat Koko mulai melepas pakaiannya dan akhirnya telanjang bulat di depannya. Jonah terkejut. Dan semakin terkejut lagi saat Koko menariknya keluar menuju kolam pemandian tanpa dia bisa melawan karena mendadak tubuhnya kaku dan lidahnya kelu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Koko?" Jonah menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar merasakan kulit lembut Koko di lengannya dan... sial! Dada Koko. Jantung Jonah berdebar sedikit. Bohong! Terlalu sangat berdebar seakan-akan jantungnya bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu.

Begitu sudah di depan kolam, Koko melepaskan lengan Jonah dan dia sendiri langsung masuk ke dalam kolam sambil tertawa girang. Jonah hanya bisa melihatnya dalam keheningan dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Jantungnya berpacu kencang. Sebelumnya dia memang sudah pernah melihat Koko tanpa sehelai kainpun di tubuhnya tapi kali ini sangat berbeda. Dulu dia hanya terkejut dan kemudian akan bersikap biasa dan tenang kembali. Kini, ada suatu perasaan lain yang muncul di balik sikap tenangnya. Dan perasaan itu membuatnya membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya tentang Koko.

Koko berbalik dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas batu buatan di pinggiran kolam. "Jonah, kau juga cepat buka baju dan masuklah ke sini."

Berengsek!

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa seenaknya mandi dengan siapapun, Koko." kata Jonah datar. Sepasang matanya yang tajam melihat ke manapun di sekitar kolam itu, selain Koko.

"Kau lucu, Jonah. Tidak ada siapapun di sini kecuali kita berdua." Koko terkikik geli.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang 'musuh tidak akan menunggu'?" Jonah memutar badannya membelakangi Koko. Suara air kolam membuat tubuh Jonah bergetar karena sama saja itu membuatnya memikirkan apa _penyebab_ air itu sampai menmbulkan suara.

Sejujurnya, butuh usaha ekstra keras untuk hanya sekadar berdiri di sana, di dekat Koko yang sedang tak berpakaian, di dalam air. Jonah diam-diam menutup mata dan menarik napas panjang. Berusaha untuk tetap dalam kendali.

Tak memperdulikan panggilan Koko, Jonah masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menghilangkan kewaspadaannya sedikitpun. Di kolam, Koko menggerutu, sedetik kemudian dia terkekeh pelan. Tahu Jonah mulai tidak bisa mengontrol diri melihatnya telanjang.

"Jonah, jangan pergi terlalu jauh." Terdengar suara Koko tertawa senang. Jonah mendengus. Baru menyadari Koko hanya menggodanya.

Koko sialan! umpat Jonah.

Setelah selesai mandi, Koko langsung masuk ke kamar dan memakai kimono yang disediakan penginapan itu. Saat Koko masuk, Jonah duduk membelakangi Koko sambil tetap, berusaha, hanya memperhatikan senjatanya.

Terdengar suara helaan napas di belakang punggung Jonah. Jonah terkesiap.

"Jonah, kau tegang sekali. Santailah!" Koko mendekati Jonah dan duduk di sampingnya. Koko tersenyum melihat wajah Jonah yang selalu tanpa ekspresi namun Koko tahu apa yang sesungguhnya ada di balik wajah datar itu dan Koko selalu merasa senang untuk menggodanya, melihat reaksi yang diakibatkannya.

Jonah memandang Koko dingin. "Keringkan tubuhmu dulu, Koko." Jonah melihat tetesan-tetesan air dari rambut dan leher Koko menetes perlahan ke bawah tubuhnya. "Dan perbaiki cara memakai kimonomu!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Jonah berdiri dan menjauh dari Koko. Jonah berdiri membelakangi Koko, menunggu perempuan itu mengeringkan dirinya. Tapi sepertinya Koko tidak mau mengikuti perkataan Jonah untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan tetesan air terus mengalir di tubuh basahnya. Ditambah ikat kimononya yang terikat asal sehingga memperlihatkan sebagian besar bentuk dada Koko yang putih seputih salju. Jonah hampir saja tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengerang keras melihatnya.

"Koko... " Jonah berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. Koko tersenyum geli menatap Jonah. _Sial!_

"Ya?" Koko menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangan menempel di lantai tatami. Entah sengaja atau tidak menekan dadanya hingga hampir saja membuat Jonah bisa melihat keseluruhan bentuk dada Koko kalau saja Jonah tidak langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Koko terlihat senang melihat reaksi Jonah, terlihat dari senyumannya serta sepasang mata tajam seperti rubahnya yang mengerling nakal.

Jonah menarik napas dalam. Wajahnya mulai memunculkan semburat merah terang. "Kumohon Koko, jangan menggodaku!"

Koko terkikik geli. "Jonah, " Koko duduk tegak. Kimononya masih berantakan. Jonah menggerutu dalam hati. "kau mengatakannya juga." Koko menyeringai kemudian tertawa geli. Jonah mulai kesal dengan segala tindakan Koko yang tidak pernah bisa diprediksinya sama sekali.

"Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang!" Jonah melepaskan tempat memasang pistol yang menempel di pahanya dan meletakkan pistol dan senjata lainnya di sampingnya.

Jonah memilih untuk tidak tidur di futon yang telah disiapkan di kamar itu melainkan bersandar di tembok di dekat Koko akan tidur. Dan sepertinya Koko juga sudah tidak akan menggoda Jonah lagi karena dia, akhirnya, memperbaiki cara memakai kimononya dengan benar walaupun sambil terkekeh dan masuk ke dalam selimut _futon_ nya.

Diam-diam Jonah menghela napas lega.

Saat terbangun di pagi hari karena sesuatu yang berat terasa menindih dadanya, Jonah mengerang.

Jonah belum menyadari apa yang sedang menindihnya saat tangannya tiba-tiba menyentuh suatu benda kenyal dan lembut. Saat tangannya mulai meremas benda _itu_ , saat itu juga terdengar suara desahan napas seseorang di dekat bibirnya. Jonah terkesiap dan langsung membuka matanya lebar.

"Koko!" Jonah setengah berteriak sambil tangannya mendorong Koko yang ternyata menindihnya dengan tubuh setengah telanjang. Sepertinya Jonah tidak menyadari posisi tubuhnya berubah saat tertidur.

Bagian atas kimono Koko terbuka bahkan Jonah masih bisa merasakan lembutnya dada seputih salju milik Koko di dada dan tangannya sendiri. _Benar-benar brengsek!_

Koko menggosok-gosok matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya sambil berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk. "Jonah, aku masih mengantuk." rengeknya.

Jonah mengerang pelan melihat belahan dada Koko akibat kimononya yang terbuka karena tidur. Spontan Jonah memperbaiki posisi kimono Koko, berusaha tanpa melihat apa yang ada di balik kain tipis sialan itu. _Cih_ , setidaknya tidak terlalu banyak melihatnya.

Koko terkikik geli melihat Jonah walaupun dia baru setengah terjaga. "Jonah!"

Jonah terkesiap, dan wajahnya merona meskipun tanpa ekspresi. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyentuhmu, Koko."

Dahi Koko berkerut, seolah perkataan Jonah itu hal yang sangat aneh. "Aku tahu, Jonah. Tidak apa-apa."

Jonah menarik napas dalam. Baru berjalan kurang dari dua hari _hanya_ berdua dan Koko sudah berhasil membuat perasaannya kacau, kata Jonah pada dirinya sendiri.

Haruskah ia mengatakan kepada Koko untuk bersikap dewasa dan tidak menggodanya meskipun Jonah sendiri tidak yakin apakah Koko sengaja melakukan semua itu. Menggodanya. Sial! Kesabaran Jonah hampir habis.

"Tidak bisa tidak apa-apa, Koko. Seharusnya, wanita yang disentuh oleh lelaki yang tidak disukainya akan marah. Setidaknya itu yang aku ketahui." Jonah berusaha berbicara dengan suara datar tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun juga dan tanpa melihat Koko sedikitpun kalau tidak mau merusak ketenangan yang sedang berusaha dikembalikannya untuk kebaikan Koko maupun dirinya sendiri.

Karena sudah cukup lama Jonah bersama Lehm, Lutz dan yang lainnya namun dalam hal ini Valmet di luar hitungan, sedikit banyak Jonah mulai mengerti perbedaan mendasar antara pria dan wanita. Kebutuhan dasar antara pria dan wanita itu sendiri. Apa yang harus dilakukan seorang pria kepada wanita. Apa yang biasanya membuat wanita marah atau senang dan sebagainya.

Mau tidak mau Jonah mempelajarinya dari pengalaman-pengalaman yang diceritakan orang-orang dewasa ituditambah dengan keahlian komputer Tojo membuat laki-laki itu menunjukkan beberapa hal _penting_ kepada Jonah dari _sana_. Dan itu biasa mereka sebut sebagai " _Men's Corner_ ". Sejujurnya, Jonah dipaksa untuk _tahu_.

Koko tiba-tiba berdiri. Perlahan senyumnya mengembang. Tangan Koko menyentuh lengan Jonah.

"Kalau begitu, kau pikir kenapa aku tidak marah saat kau menyentuhku, Jonah?"

Jonah terkesiap. Bagian tubuhnya yang disentuh Koko mengeluarkan semburan panas yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya, yang terparah sampai ke titik paling sensitif dirinya. _Ya Tuhan!_

Jonah mengerang pelan. "Koko, kumohon jangan memancingku!"

Koko melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jonah dan tersenyum menggoda. Matanya menatap mata Jonah dalam dan lekat. "Memancing apa, Jonah? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Sial. Koko... "

Jonah tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Koko ke pelukannya, menundukkan kepala dan bibirnya langsung melumat bibir Koko ganas. Terdengar suara tawa Koko di sela mulut Jonah yang melumat mulutnya semakin dalam. Jonah mengerang kesal sekaligus—sialnya—nikmat karena sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya di depan Koko.

Jonah memperdalam ciumannya dan Koko membalasnya. Jonah memaksa lidahnya menjelajah ke dalam mulut Koko hingga akhirnya lidah mereka saling menyambut, mencecap, merasakan satu sama lain dalam waktu yang... lama.

"Jonah... " Koko menyebut nama Jonah dengan suara lebih seperti bisikan halus. Koko mulai terengah-engah karena Jonah seperti tidak memberikan waktu sedikitpun untuk Koko bernapas. Sebenarnya Koko sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Jonah yang tidak diduganya. Sekaligus sudah sejak lama sangat diharapkannya.

Menyadari Koko yang sudah terengah karena ciumannya, Jonah menarik mulutnya dari mulut Koko enggan. "Sekarang kau sudah mengerti, kan?"

Koko tersenyum menggoda. "Mmhm... aku belum terlalu mengerti... " dan mulut Jonah kembali membungkam mulut Koko. Semakin dalam, kasar, dan lama.

"Sial! Ini salahmu, Koko. Aku tidak... bisa menahan diri lagi." Jonah membaringkan tubuh Koko di atas futon yang sebelumnya, seharusnya, digunakan Koko tidur, dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu menahan diri untuk melakukan apa yang kau suka, Jonah." Koko menyeringai yang sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi erangantertahan saat tangan Jonah menyusup ke balik kimononya.

"Jonah." setelah melewati saat yang intim beberapa saat lalu, Jonah terus memeluk tubuh Koko erat. Tangan Koko mengelus-elus dada kekar Jonah yang coklat gelap. Sangat kontras dengannya.

Jonah bisa merasakan senyuman Koko di dadanya dan dia pun ikut tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi helaan napas. Sambil mengelus rambut Koko yang sehalus sutra, Jonah berkata, "Koko, sebelum kau menyesal dan marah atas apa yang kulakukan tadi, aku akan minta maaf terlebih dulu."

Koko berusaha mengangkat kepalanya karena merasa kesal dengan perkataan Jonah setelah apa yang mereka lakukan bersama. "Jonah..." namun tangan Jonah yang kuat menahan kepala Koko agar tetap menempel di dadanya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau aku sangat menikmatinya. Menikmatimu, Koko." Jonah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Perasaan kesal Koko langsung lenyap tak berbekas setelah mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Jonah. Kembali tersenyum, Koko berkata, "Jonah, kau bodoh."

"Ya. Dan orang bodoh ini, entah sejak kapan, menginginkanmu. Kau tahu kenapa bisa begitu, Koko?" tanya Jonah, serius.

Koko merapatkan tubuh telanjangnya ke tubuh telanjang Jonah di bawah selimut. Kepalanya di angkat supaya bisa melihat wajah Jonah. "Itu karena kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintai orang bodoh ini. Sejak pertama kita bertemu. Percaya atau tidak."

Jonah tidak terkejut mendengar perkataan Koko. Dia terlalu bahagia saat ini untuk merasakan hal lainnya. Jonah hanya tersenyum dengan ekspresinya yang, tidak diduga Koko, melembut. Sangat lembut seolah wajah itu tidak pernah terlihat dingin sebelumnya. Koko ikut tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum penuh tanda tanya dan tipu muslihat melainkan senyum hangat penuh kebahagiaan dan kepuasan dalam pelukan Jonah. Orang yang dicintainya dan juga jelas mencintainya.

Sejak dulu, sekarang dan seterusnya!

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dan semakin lama semakin intens. Beberapa menit kemudian pandangan itu berubah kembali menjadi gairah yang meluap-luap yang membuat keduanya kembali menyatu.

Dua minggu kemudian di Bandara Narita, Tokyo...

Jonah berdiri di samping Koko yang menggelayut manja di lengannya. Menunggu Valmet dan yang lainnya turun dari pesawat setelah kembali dari Italia.

Saat melihat kedatangan Valmet dan yang lainnya dari kejauhan, Jonah mengatakan sesuatu kepada Koko.

"Koko, jangan ceritakan pada yang lain mengenai semua hal yang terjadi selama kita di penginapan itu." perkataan Jonah membuat Koko terkikik geli. "Khususnya pada Valmet. Aku tidak mau menjadi sasaran tembaknya. Aku serius!" seru Jonah. Sungguh-sungguh meskipun tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Koko hanya tersenyum sambil memandang Jonah.

"Sial! Kau akan menceritakannya..." erang Jonah, pasrah.

The End.

A/N : Pertama-tama, semoga ada yang membaca!

Review, please? Err, want sequel, no?


End file.
